Wanted
by Becca the fiend
Summary: The final oneshot in the "Waking Up In Vegas" series. Watanuki decides that enough is enough. What does Doumeki think about it all? Silly. Strong hints of DouWata. No spoilers.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP, and "Waking Up In Vegas" belongs to Katie Perry. I only own this weird idea. I don't even own the handcuffs. I do own some chocolate sauce, though. Mmm.

* * *

When Doumeki had woken up that morning, he'd had a lingering feeling that the day was going to end incredibly well. It had vexed him when he awoke, and had not ceased doing so by late afternoon. The day had started out, and proceeded until the current time, as a normal, average Saturday.

It was nearing evening time when the door to the apartment swung open, revealing the rather annoyed figure of a certain spastic male. Doumeki glanced briefly up from where he was reading the day's newspaper, grunting quietly in greeting. Watanuki merely shot him a short glare, stomping into the apartment he and Doumeki shared, and slamming the door behind him.

A couple years back, not long after they had graduated from high school, Yuuko had suggested that Watanuki and Doumeki move in together. Doumeki had shrugged and agreed immediately, deciding that either way was fine with him. Watanuki had only agreed when Yuuko showed him the apartment, which was closer to Yuuko's store and the college Doumeki attended. (Watanuki took at a community college that was pretty centralized, so it was pretty close to both his old and his new home.)

For the longest time following the move, Watanuki had insisted to anyone who would listen that the move to shared apartments was only "economizing, dammit," and that he would never had moved in with "that stupid oaf" otherwise. Strangely enough, Doumeki had noticed a distinct lack in this statement in recent months, and had a strong suspicion why, based on their most recent trip to Las Vegas.

Meanwhile, Watanuki had marched his way into his bedroom, muttering something about changing his clothes. Doumeki shrugged in response, and went back to reading.

A while later, a call came from the smaller male's bedroom.

"Doumeki, could you help me with something~?"

Doumeki was instantly suspicious, but he stood anyway, calling "yeah" as an answer, and strode towards the other male's bedroom door.

Once he got to Watanuki's room, and had opened the door, his eyes widened considerably as they took in the sight before them.

A very shirtless Watanuki was laying across his futon, with his left wrist attached to the nearby leg of the dresser by a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs. The man's bare torso had been drizzled by chocolate sauce, which looked even more delectable against the man's pale skin. On the corner of the dresser's top farthest from the futon, and therefore out of Watanuki's reach, was what looked eerily like a bottle of lube, and the key to the handcuffs binding the blue-eyed man to the dresser's bottom.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow these handcuffs closed, and got me trapped to the dresser. Could you get the key for me? I'm sure you can see where it is on the dresser," Watanuki said, making blatant bedroom eyes at the usually stoic archer.

Said archer found himself unable to move, as his mind battled between buttsexing the man in front of him into the ridiculous hours of the early morning, or just getting the key for Watanuki, and then retreating to his room to cry for hours about his need to be honorable.

"Please, Doumeki? I really need to get this chocolate sauce off of me," Watanuki pleaded, his eyes still persisting in their attempt to seduce the taller man.

With that statement from Watanuki, Doumeki's honorable side decided the less honorable side was, in fact, right, this time, and that damn it, Watanuki was willing, and not drunk, and probably did this on purpose, and wasting food was bad. Without further hesitation, Doumeki crossed the room, grabbed the bottle next to the key-which turned out to be lube, as he'd suspected-and proceeded to give Watanuki exactly what he'd been wanting for quite some time now.

When they awoke the next morning, they were both rather sore, but neither really minded all that much. That's what they'd wanted, after all.

* * *

AN: FINALLY, Watanuki (and the fangirls) get what they wanted all along. xDDD I felt bad, never giving Watanuki what he wanted, and I didn't really feel like the "Waking Up In Vegas" universe I'd created really had any closure, so I made this. Watanuki decided to man up and seduce Doumeki as best he could when he was sober. He got all his ideas from Fanfiction, as you can see. (And some LxLight stories, since those are filled to the brim with pink fuzzy handcuffs, lolol.)

So, yeah. This is probably the last of the "Waking Up In Vegas" series. I hope you enjoyed them all, and I thank all you who read the whole series, and reviewed, or favorited the stories. You guys stoke my ego, and make me happy when I feel sad or annoyed. Plus, you guys give me some really entertaining reviews! :D -heart-

Side note: I really don't like that last line, but I couldn't think of anything better. Lol.


End file.
